


Don't Take the Train

by originalPseudonym



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV Third Person, where's bolin in all this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalPseudonym/pseuds/originalPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra returns to Republic City, but she doesn't have much time for teary-eyed reunions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take the Train

For the first time in a long while, Korra feels _good_.

She’s far from fully-recovered, and she still sees a soulless version of herself whenever she closes her eyes, but she can bend.

And boy, can she _bend_.

She kicks rocks up as she walks just because she can, and she grins freely whenever a group of bandits give her an excuse to fight.

But other than the occasional scuffle, Korra travels straight to Republic City. She puts aside all her qualms about returning, about reuniting with Mako and Bolin, and Asami.

Spirits, _Asami_.

What will she think? What will she say?

But no, she isn’t thinking about that right now. She isn’t considering what their reactions will be, whether or not they’ll be angry with her, whether or not s _he’ll_ be angry with her. She isn’t going to think about anything, at the moment. She’s just going to move forward.

* * *

When she finally does get to Republic City, there isn’t any time for reunions, nor is there any time for her fears to become realized. She’s thrown right back into the action, which is great, really; Korra can deal with action.

She hears news of a hijacked train running through Republic City – something to do with Kuvira supporters and Prince Wu along with his _bodyguard_ , the ex-cop with the funny eyebrows.

She sets off immediately.

 

When Korra gets on the train and finds Mako, he happens to be having some trouble.

The car is huge, but it doesn’t do much to help him in his fight against the two benders converging on him. A man cowers in the corner, being of no use whatsoever.

Korra knocks one of the benders out of the way with a short blast of air. Mako is caught off guard, but his assailants even more so, and she manages to kick open the side door just as they come around.

Heat fills the car as Korra forces the two benders out with wave after wave of fire.

The tiny man in green, presumably Prince Wu, stares at her. “The Avatar,” he squeaks.

Mako looks at her too, slack-jawed. “ _Korra_?”

“Hey,” Korra says, still managing to sound sheepish despite the fact that she just threw two men out of a moving train. She eyes the top of his head and laughs shortly, forgetting herself for the moment.

“What’s with you hair?”

“What’s with _your_ hair?” he asks defensively, eyebrows scrunching together on his forehead.

Korra pats at her head and frowns, and Mako shakes his head. “It looks fine, forget it,” he says. “Have you seen Asami?”

“Asami’s here?” Korra asks, working past the sudden lump in her throat. Mako opens his mouth to reply, but he doesn’t get the chance. A woman drops down into the car, already launching metal in their direction.

She puts up a good fight, but Korra and Mako have her out of the car in less than a minute.

Mako grabs Wu by the arm, hauling him up from his spot in the corner. “We need to get you somewhere safe,” he says.

“I’m going to find Asami,” Korra says decisively. Mako gives her a sharp nod, leading Wu away and into the connecting car by his arm.

Korra jumps up to the opening on the top of the car, pulling herself through and onto the roof. She squints against the wind battering at her face.

Powering her way through three more metalbenders, she works her way down the cars. One of them nearly knocks her off the top of the train, and she sends him flying with a blast of air.

Korra sees two more benders ahead of her, but she still has some time before they get close. She’s about to continue on ahead when she hears commotion behind her, and she whips around just in time to see a spark of electricity.

_Asami_.

Korra looks ahead once more before coming to a decision. She opens the hatch below her, jumping down before rolling to her feet. She continues back up the train, encountering little resistance on the way.

When Korra enters the next car, she hears light footsteps on the metal roof. She squats down slightly, getting ready to blast the woman that’s dropping down into the car. But, when she sees who it is, Korra stops dead in her tracks, current danger all but forgotten.

She meets Asami’s eyes, and her breath catches in her throat. She wants to say something, but she can’t find it within herself to produce a single syllable.

Asami stares back at her, eyes wide and disbelieving.

And Asami looks so different, but Korra knows that she shouldn’t be surprised – so much can happen in three years. But she looks so _grown up_ , and Korra feels so young despite the fact that she’s matured as much as Asami has.

“ _Korra_ ,” Asami breathes, face utterly unreadable. But then, as if coming to the conclusion that Korra really is standing in front of her, her expression shifts. A smile lifts the corners of Asami’s lips until her entire face has lit up. “I missed you,” she says, eventually.

Korra stares, dumbfounded.

“You’re not…?” _Angry_ , Korra thinks, but she clears her throat.

No, what was she thinking? Asami’s too nice, too understanding. Of course she wouldn’t be angry.

Korra tries again.

“I missed you too,” she says.

They stand there for a long moment, taking each other in. But soon they’re interrupted by the unmistakable sound of metal boots on the roof of the car, and it startles the both of them.

 Korra’s eyes glint. “Want to help me kick some metalbender butt?”

Asami smiles, raising an eyebrow.

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first crack at Korra fanfiction, hopefully it wasn't too terrible.
> 
> Thanks to irritableDemiurge for being my beta!


End file.
